Hoodie
by Peach Creek
Summary: Kevedd one-shot. Kevin leaves for a camping trip, leaving Edd behind with his hoodie. Rated T for language.


Edd sighed and rolled over. Four hours down, six days and thirteen hours to go. Every year Kevin went on this camping trip and every year it was just as hard to see him go. This year they'd decided to go during Edd's week off. He had nothing to do. He was a bit angry about it, but Kevin didn't know that. No, Kevin was off enjoying himself without a single thought for Edd.

_No, stop that_. Edd shook the thoughts from his head. They weren't helpful, and they certainly didn't make him feel any better. He dragged himself out of bed and went downstairs to fix himself some breakfast. He picked at his eggs and bacon morosely for a few moments before giving up. Dumping his plate into the sink, he turned to go back upstairs and flop on his bed again when he spotted something out of place in the living room.

He changed course and walked up to the coffee table. Kevin's hoodie sat on the table, hastily folded. On top was a small card and a single rose. He picked the card up.

_Edd-_

_I'm sorry that I'm missing your week off. It was shitty timing. Hey, you aren't awake to tell me off for my language! Shit fuck damn hell. Ha. I bet you're making the cutest angry face right now. Anyway, I left this for you because I know you'll miss me. I'll miss you, too. I wanted you to have a little piece of me to keep you company. See you in a week!_

_Love, Kevin_

Edd shook his head and grinned. He set the rose and card to the side and pulled the hoodie over his head. It was several sizes too large, but he didn't mind. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine that it was Kevin's arms around him. He sighed happily. Perhaps this week wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Kevin shut the door quietly behind him and flipped the porch light off. The house was quiet and dark, and he sighed. He was nine hours late. He told Edd to expect him home for dinner; his watch showed the current time as just after two in the morning. He realized with a start that he'd forgotten to turn his phone on once they'd left the mountain. Switching it on now, he was greeted by twelve missed calls and five frantic text messages. _Fuuuck…he's going to be pissed…_ At least Edd had been nice enough to leave the light on. Maybe he wasn't planning to murder Kevin after all.

Kevin set his bags down in the front hall and tip-toed upstairs. First stop, the bathroom. He brushed his teeth in the dark and splashed some water on his face, drying off on his shirt and leaving the damp fabric in the hamper. He couldn't think of anything else to do to procrastinate facing his lover's wrath, and he was tired as hell. Might as well get it over with.

The sight that met him as he swung the door open broke his heart. Edd lay curled up on the bed, Kevin's hoodie clasped tightly in his fists. His brow was creased even in his sleep. A few balled up tissues were strewn across the bed in front of him. Kevin felt a twinge of guilt shoot through him. He knelt by the edge of the bed and rested his chin on the sheets. He reached out to tug at the hoodie.

"Come on, babe," he whispered. "Give it here."

When he finally jerked it from the tight grasp, Edd gasped and lurched forward, fingers searching to reclaim the thick fabric. His hand settled on Kevin's shoulder instead. He squeezed once, face scrunched up in confusion, and when he made the connection his eyes flew open. He sat straight up in bed, pulled his hand back, and slapped the redhead lightly across the face.

"Kevin, you idiot!" He threw himself forward into Kevin's waiting arms. "I thought you had died! I thought something terrible had happened up on that godforsaken mountain and that I would never see you again!"

"H-Hey, calm down!" Kevin watch in shock as tears began to trip down Edd's face. He wrapped his arms around Edd and pulled him off the bed and into his lap. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. We decided to go out fishing one last time before we left, and then we lost the keys to the truck and had to go looking for them, and I forgot to turn my phone on, and I'm just sorry."

Edd clung to him, sniffling. "Where is your shirt?"

"Left it in the bathroom."

"Aren't you cold?"

"A bit," Kevin admitted. "Sit up for a sec."

He pulled the hoodie over his head. It smelled like Edd. Kevin realized that Edd must've worn it all week. On a sudden whim, he pulled his head back inside, lifted the end of the hoodie, and brought it down over Edd's head as well. It was a tight fit, but bundled up in the muffled warmth their lips came together, Kevin's kiss an apology and Edd's one of desperate relief. When they broke apart panting, Kevin rested his forehead on Edd's.

"Let's go somewhere this weekend. Just the two of us."

Edd nodded and snuggled closer. "I love you, you idiot."

"I love you, too, dork."

"I'm keeping your hoodie."

"Understood."


End file.
